Alquimista Solitaria
by xJeriko Akatsuki
Summary: Una mision lleva a Jeriko a mas que eso, enamorarse de un alquimsta llamado Edward Elric, y viceversa a costa de Padre y los homunculos, asi los militares quieran impedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

**Alquimista**

Abrió los ojos, no veia más que nieve helada que lo tenia preso hasta los pies. tenía heridas abiertas tanto en su brazo izquierdo como en las piernas. Ardían. Le dolia el cuerpo ya que habia recibido fuertes golpes considerables que le habian entumecido el cuerpo, trató de levantarse pero tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza le martilleaban.

—A-Alphonse...— susurró en un hilo de voz echo una furia, cerró fuertemente su puño y frunció el ceño.  
vió una silueta entre la neblina de una quimera que hiba hacia el. La cimera se inco frente a el y le sonrió —Me llamo Samantha, ya te lo eh dicho....— acaricio su rostro y movio sus peludas y grandes orejas de gato.

—nhn...te matare...— trató de mover su automail, pero no pasaba nada...volteo el rostro y se percato de que su automail no estaba. No, no se habia desvanecido, simplemente fue destruido y todas las piezas estaban esparcidas en todo el terreno — que demonios...— susurró y luego se quedo perplejo

—Edward...— la quimera acarició el labio partido del rubio y luego sonrió —es hora de matarte....— comenzó a deslizar su garra hacia su pecho, haciendole una herida hasta que llego a su corazon —algun ultimo deseo?.

—Que lo sueltes.

La quimera se sintió amenazada desde atrás, sabia que un arma ya estaba en su nuca lista para dispararle, tanto Edward como la quimera se quedaron perplejos, la quimera miró a Edward a los ojos esperando a que este dijiera el nombre de quien la amenazaba como si le conociera. Nada. eso significaba que hasta Edward se sintió amenazado por el arma que nisiquiera apuntaba hacia el —Quién-eres-tu?— La quimera sonrió despues de preguntar

—Yo soy, Violencia— Edward pudo ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando colmillos amenazantes debajo de la gabardina que cubria a ''eso'' , solo se le veia la mitad del rostro, parecia ser una Ishballana.  
No lo penso, y disparó a la quimera, ésta última sin nisiquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de quejarse o dar batalla cayó muerta sobre Edward, desangrandose.

— Jamás subestimes a una descendiente de Xerxes.

Lo que parecia ser una chica le quito la horrenda quimera de encima a Edward y la aventó por ahi en la nieve. Se quitó la gabardina repentinamente, el la miró al rostro. Esos ojos afilados no pertenecian a una Ishballana desde luego Su cabello era negro, largo y lacio. Su ojo izquierdo era de un carmesí amenazante, el derecho de un purpura oscuro y su piel era parecida al de los comunmente llamados ''Ishballitas'' ya que era morena.

— Quién...eres?...— preguntó Edward algo confundido, se alejó lo que pudo, pero su intento fue interrumpido por un árbol que se encontraba ahi, topó con el y miró a la chica

— Soy Jeriko Akatsuki...— Jeriko le sonrió y le extendió la mano — no te haré daño, si no para que te hubiera salvado?— en ese momento un enorme hombre apareció detras de Jeriko con un enorme martillo — CUIDADO!!!— exclamó Edward casi ronco, el martillo la golpeo en la cabeza, partiendola a la mitad horizontalmente. La otra mitad salio volando y cayó en la nieve.

Edward se quedo perplejo y comenzó a sudar frío, y mas por que vio que el cuerpo de la chica seguia moviendose.  
De inmediato la cabeza de la chica se comenzo a regenerar de nuevo, cuando terminó de regenerarse escupió un poco de sangre y luego se torció el cuello — Diablos...— susurró —yo que queria permanecer oculto....— unos rayos la envolvieron y poco a poco se comenzó a transformar en otra persona.  
Un chico de cabellos largos y verdosos, su piel palida y un tatuaje de uroboros en la pierna, desde luego sus ojos afilados seguian ahi.  
— quimeras molestas— el chico golpeó a la quimera en el estomago con tanta fuerza que pudo sacarle las entrañas y dejarlo muerto en la nieve

— BASTARDO!!!!!— alguien comenzó a dispararle sin detenerse desde atrás, desde luego aquel ''fenomeno'' o como le quisieran llamar, no caia muerto.  
Volteó y se encontró con la chica en la que se habia transformado

— SI TE VUELVES A HACER PASAR POR MI TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE PARTIRE LA CARA MALDITO!!!!!.  
Los ojos del chico peliverde se centraron en ella y luego sonrió — Hey...agradeceme que no fue para mal.

— Envidia...— susurró Edward mientras se levantaba adolorido — Edward no me hables con ese tono, te eh salvado— Envidia sonrió amablemente y se puso las manos en la cintura.

Salvarme?...— cerro su puño izquierdo y luego miró a la fregona con patas — vete al carajo, MONSTRUO!!!— espetó echo una furia, trató de correr hacia Envidia pero solo logró debilitarse más y caer de rodillas al suelo, con una herida en su brazo izquierdo miró fijamente a Jeriko y luego cayó inconciente a la nieve.

— Está muerto?— preguntó Envidia confundido — no lo sé....demo...deberia llevarmelo....no?— respondió Jeriko algo nerviosa  
— Maldita perra, me disparaste demasiadas veces, que te crees? que soy de plastico?, no me jodas, el que sea un homunculo no significa que sea inmortal, solo estoy echo para durar mucho. Su enojo se marcaba en los dobleces que hacian sus cejas y sus puños apretados.  
— gomene....— Jeriko guardó su arma y luego se dirigió a Edward para tratar de cargarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero era demasiado pesado para ella — dejamelo a mi, yo lo llevo— Envidia se levantó y se transformó en un militar, luego lo cargó

Jeriko vió como El disque militar se alejaba con Edward a lo lejos.  
Echo un suspiro. dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y dio media vuelta encontrandose con un perro tras ella

—Llegas tarde— alzó su pistola y la cargó de mas balas apuntando al animal, el animal esquivó lo antes posible las balas y estas fueron a parar en el pecho frio de otra quimera ''no pretendia pelear en este frio...''dijo casi con arrogancia la voz de un muchacho que resonó en la cabeza de Jeriko mientras esta disparaba sin detenerse a la Quimera que por fin cayó muerta en la nieve.

—BASTARDO!!!!— volvió a darse la vuelta y se encontró con un enorme hombre de piel grisacea, unos enormes dientes y colmillos salian de su boca y su piel parecia padecer de un caso grave de Lepra, pero no era así, simplemente que estar encerrado por varios años hace daño... ''pobre diablo...'' el perro salto a aquel hombre y como un zorro comenzo a escurrirse por entre sus piernas, luego por debajo de sus brazos hasta llegar a lo alto de su espalda y morder su cuello con tal fuerza que la sangre salió disparada salpicando el pelaje del animal y la nieve  
—KEI APARTATE!!!— el animal saltó de la espalda del monstruo y salio corriendo, a esto Jeriko estiraba sus brazos hacia afuera...el monstruo se sostenia el cuello y miraba a Jeriko con hambre —te prometo que te sentiras mejor...— el retrato macabro de la quimera comenzaba a desvanecerse debido a la perdida de sangre.  
Jeriko aprovecho la situacion y levanto los brazos, a unos metros sobre sus manos en el aire flotaban unas rocas enormes envueltas en llamas negras —sayoo!— sonriendo bajó bruscamente los brazos, con tal fuerza que cuando las rocas fueron a dar sobre el cuerpo del monstruo la nieve casi va a dar al cielo, ante esto Jeriko y Kei quedaron sepultados bajo la nieve pero en un instante salieron de ahi —AAAARHG!! HELADOO!!!!— exclamó temblorosa Jeriko ''ME PREGUNTO POR QUE!!!'' la voz de aquel muchacho que provenia del perro retumbo en la cabeza de Jeriko, salieron con dificultad de la nieve.  
Kei sacudió su pelaje negro, pero despues sintió un malestar extraño ''ASCO!!'' comenzó a jadear, y haciendo sonidos extraños escupió un pedazo de piel de la quimera ''QUE DIABLOS!!?'' el animal se escondió entre las rocas rodeado por un aura oscura ''odio ser perroo!!!mis pulgares!!!ademas la comida de perro no sabe a nada!! extraño el papel sanitario! dormir en una camaa! no andar desnudo!!!un retretee!! no soltar cabello!!!'' exclamaba mientras se frikeaba (?)  
—ya...— Jeriko comenzó a acariciar su lomo —tan pronto te ayude a regresar a Xing regresaras a tu estado normal...— sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con ternura su cuello ''al menos tu me dejarias dormir en tu cama?...'' pregunto Kei mientras movia la cola —NI IDEA!!! DEJARIAS MI CAMA LLENA DE PULGAS!!!!— Lo pateo tan lejos que los ojos del perro se quedaron en blanco —ya...hay que regresar...— comenzó a caminar mientras el perro la seguia, algo cansados ya encontraron un poste amarrado a una cuerda, Jeriko sacó dos cinturones, uno se lo colocó en su cintura y el otro en la cintura del perro, de sus bolsillos sacó dos cuerdas de seguridad muy bien enrolladas. El extremo de la primera cuerda lo engancho a su cinturon y el otro extremo al mecate, hizo lo mismo con la otra cuerda pero con Kei, se sujetó del mecate y comenzó a caminar en direccion al mecate junto a Kei, el aire cada vez soplaba mas fuerte y los empujaba mas.  
tiempo despues llegaron a un lugar rodeado de campamentos Militares, los cuales no eran simples tiendas de campaña, si no extensas (cuando digo extensas es extensas D8) propiedades de acero, habian muchas, el mecate de Jeriko acabó en otro poste, el cual no tenia un mecate, si no 7, Jeriko desengancho las cuerdas de seguridad y las engancho en la segunda, y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una fria, sucia, oxidada y vieja puerta de acero, Jeriko tronó sus nudillos y comenzó a abrirla con fuerza, la abrió y rapidamente entró con Kei —CALOR!!!!!!— apenas entró se tiró en una silla y Kei azotó la puerta con una de sus patas traseras cerrandola —MALDITO!!PUDISTE HAERME AYUDADO!!!— comenzó a ahorcarlo estilo homero simpson —PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!!!!— el animal sollozaba, pero su acto inmaduro fue interrumpido por una voz firme conocida para ella —tu trajiste a Edward Elric a creta!?— en efecto, era Roy...  
—DISCULPA!!? quien es ese!?— luego empujó al perro casi muerto, se levantó y se puso al nivel de Roy mustang —yo...—un susurro interrumpió su discusión, el mismo chico rubio de estatura baja que Envidia salvó era el mismisimo Edward Elric. Aquél al que Jeriko protegeria de ahi en adelante  
—Edward Elric?...— Kei y Jeriko se quedaron perplejos

-flashback-  
—Padre, en donde están los hermanos Elric?...ya me cansé de esperar— caminaba sobre un pavimento viejo, humedo y agrietado cubierto de manchas de sangre y agua de goteras. El lugar era oscuro y solo se veia una especie de trono a lo lejos sobre el cual se encontraba sentado un hombre cuyo rostro era misterioso ya que la luz no alcanzaba a alumbrarlo  
—Ya los conocerás...— Bradley apareció tras ella impidiendo a Padre contestar —tienes una nueva misión en Creta.  
—Y padre?  
—Estará bien...tus hermanos le protegen a todo momento...  
—Demo...en donde está Kei?...  
—está recuperandose de los experimentos...

Jeriko volteó a todos lados tratando de buscarlo, y lo vió en una camilla casi desangrandose, su pelaje grisaceo teñido de rojo cada vez se veia mas obscuro  
—la hemorragia no lo matará....además solo es un perro...no entiendo por que pides esto...  
—no lo entenderías...

* * *

—Algun problema?...— Edward frunció el ceño, parecia estar enfadado con Jeriko, esta sin saberlo decidió preguntar —mas bien cual es tu problema...te salvé y no entiendo por que me hablas con ese tono altanero— Edward enfurecido golpeó la pared con su brazo izquierdo —POR QUE TE ENTROMETES EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!!? POR QUE MATASTE A ESA QUIMERA!!!!!!? ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE LLEGAR A MI HERMANO NO TE DAS CUENTA!!?— en ese momento en la habitación todos se quedaron callados, esto comenzaba a molestar a Kei, era muy sensible a los gritos y se enfadaba con facilidad, mas cuando era a Jeriko a quien le hablaban con ese tono...tenia deseos de callar a Edward pero no podia debido a la presencia de mustang, asi que decidió acercarse a Jeriko y rascarla con su pata delantera en la pierna y cuando tuvo su atención apuntó con el hocico a Mustang, Jeriko entendió la indirecta  
—Mustang nos dejaria solos un momento?...—  
—Después de esto exigo una explicación...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**Quimeras**

La presencia de Mustang había desaparecido. Jeriko echó un suspiro y luego miró a Edward —Edward, realmente creíste que esa quimera te llevaría hacia tu hermano?...— Edward corrigió su postura y la miró —Las quimeras no son lo que crees, Ed, te iba a matar, las quimeras son embusteras y traicioneras...— Edward frunció el ceño y apretó el puño —y tu que sabes!?— exclamó lleno de rabia —por que eh trabajado con ellas....— la expresión furiosa de Ed cambió a una de asombro, de alguna manera lo que Jeriko le decía le llamaba la atención —realmente no necesitaba de tu ayuda, todo estaba bajo control, la quimera me conduciría a mi hermano! y tú la mataste!!! no solo eso! tambi— fue interrumpido ''ENTIENDE QUE ESA QUIMERA JAMÁS TE DEVOLVERIA A TU HERMANO EDWARD!!!!'' Kei agachó su cabeza, se puso erecto en posición a Edward y comenzó a gruñir —que diablos...— Edward miró a todos lados confundido ''debajo de ti enano...quien te dirige la palabra es este perro que gruñe!'' Edward miró al animal sorprendido —su nombre es Kei...no es un simple perro mas te vale respetarlo...— dijo Jeriko mientras se ponía las manos en su cintura Edward se alejó algo sorprendido ''que dúo tan…Extraño...'' pensó alarmado al comportamiento del perro ''puedo leer tus pensamientos...'' Kei se sentó y comenzó a lamer su pata delantera —que...— titubeo Edward cada vez mas sorprendido —no es cómodo vivir a su lado...— susurró Jeriko cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose ''si me dejaras dormir en tu cama te diría lo que sueñas...'' Kei parecia estar sonriendo y comenzó a mover la cola —realmente no me interesa... — respondió Jeriko en tono serio ''pues...nhn...a mí tampoco me importa dormir en tu cama...o...comer de lo que tu comes...'' Kei bajó las orejas, levantó el cuello y el hocico cerrando los ojos alzando el pecho de manera arrogante ''por que ni aunque fuera humano me atraerías...'' comenzó a caminar mientras movía la cola y se fue directo a un rincón dándoles la espalda a Edward y Jeriko

— tu opinión es de sobra, realmente no me importa— dijo Jeriko en tono frio cruzada de brazos y luego volteo a ver a Edward — como te decía Edward...—

''Ta Ma de fashù!'' (Maldito hechizo!) Exclamaba Kei mientras se tapaba con sus dos patas delanteras su rostro.

—no entiendo tu idioma...en fin...Edward yo y Kei iremos a buscar a tu hermano...—

—QUE!!!!? —exclamaron Edward y kei enfadados

—por que yo no!!?— Exclamó Edward furioso

''por que yo!?'' exclamó Kei gruñendo

—eres inútil sin tu auto-mail...

—MENTIRA!!!!

—dúdalo...

—no es cierto!!!además como pretendes encontrarlo!?

—de algún modo u otro...no puedo permitir que le pase algo...tanto como tu-y-yo somos responsables de lo que le suceda a tu hermano...

Edward no entendió la expresión de Jeriko...se sentó en una silla y cabizbajo comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, mientras Jeriko cargaba su pistola de mas balas y Kei la esperaba.

Jeriko se acercó a Edward, lo tomó del mentón haciéndolo que la mirara a los ojos y mostró una leve sonrisa —te aseguro que te lo traeré de vuelta....— Edward se sonrojó levemente y suspiró, Kei solo gruño un poco celoso y se volteó

—vámonos Kei...

fue lo último que escuchó Edward antes de que la puerta de acero se cerrara..

* * *

Dos días después...

* * *

—AAAAAAAAHGGG!!!!!!!!!!— comenzó a jadear adolorida, mientras se sostenia una enorme herida en el estomago y sudaba frío. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su cuerpo temblaba —KEEI!!— siguió exclamando casi ronca, frunció el ceño y luego tomó un gran respiro —KEI YEXING DE CONTESTAME MALDITO ANIMAL!!!!!!!!— todo estaba oscuro, hacia frío...manchaba la nieve de sangre y el viento helado parecia dejarla cada vez mas inconsciente...escuchó gemidos de dolor provenientes de un perro...escuchó pasos en la nieve muy cerca de ella, vio unas botas sucias...las reconocía, levantó la mirada y vio a Codicia sosteniendo a Kei casi muerto —Kei....— codicia lo tiró por ahí y luego se hincó frente a Jeriko

—''Kei sálvame!'' ''Kei no te rindas!'' ''Kei por favor ayúdame!''—arremedaba Codicia en tono burlón —y ahora lo dejaras dormir contigo?...hahahahah!— comenzó a reír y luego la miró directamente a los ojos

—monstruo...— susurró Jeriko en un hilo de voz mientras trataba de resistir la hemorragia

—monstruo?...— Codicia sonrió y luego la abrazó delicadamente —si fuera un monstruo no podría hacer esto...— ocultó su mano entre el espeso cabello de Jeriko mientras la masajeaba casi con ternura —es más!!— luego la tiró a la nieve y se levantó —si fuera un monstruo....hubiera hecho esto...— extendió sus brazos sonriente y comenzó a transofmarse.

Su piel se teñía de un azul fuerte , sus ojos se volvían rojo carmesí y unos colmillos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

Cuando estuvo transformado totalmente enterró sus pies en la nieve y golpeó fuertemente con sus nudillos un árbol enorme haciéndolo caer...después de un largo rato de destrozar rocas y arboles, golpear el suelo y hacer retumbar cada pequeña piedra del lugar regresó a su estado original

—lo que te hace humano es el alma...y yo no tengo una!— comenzó a reír —tal vez si sea un monstruo....pero nadie puede controlarme...como a ti— se quitó las gafas y suspiró

—Kei....— susurró Jeriko tratando de arrastrarse hacia el, pero codicia se interpuso, luego la cargó —solo es un animal...vámonos...— comenzó a caminar con Jeriko en brazos

—no....no..!...no!!!!NO!!!!!!!BAJAME BESTIA INMUNDA!!!!!!!BAJAME!!!!!!!!!!— comenzó a arañar a codicia, a morderlo, a golpearlo...sus heridas no están sanando tan rápido como antes, y aunque sanaran no tenia ya fuerzas suficientes para pelear. Codicia se la llevaba lejos y cada vez Jeriko veía como el cuerpo de Kei desaparecía de su vista —Kei...KEI DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!— ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Kei no al escuchara y mucho menos muerto..

—la señorita dijo que la sueltes...—

Codicia al escuchar el murmullo se detuvo, y dio media vuelta —quien...— luego miró a quien le dirigía la palabra

—hacía mucho tiempo no te veía! sigues igual de feo!— codicia sonrió, luego recostó a Jeriko en la nieve, y en una posición arrogante se tronó el cuello y los nudillos —Envidia....deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan.

Envidia frunció el ceño y se tronó los nudillos —esto....REALMENTE ME IMPORTA BASTARDO!!!!— dio un puñetazo a la nieve que se encontraba debajo de el y sepultó a codicia.

Codicia salió lo antes posible y corrió hacia Envidia, ya cerca de el cuando estaban cara a cara Codicia iba a golpear a Envidia con sus dos puños, pero Envidia los detuvo y comenzaban a empujarse en direcciones opuestas mientras se sonreían y maldecían

—mocoso te eh dicho que nunca me ganarás!

—recuerda que soy mas fuerte que tu codicia!

—por que no me lo demuestras diablillo!?

—NO TENGO POR QUE COJONES PROBARTE NADA!

Envidia lo empujó tan fuerte contra una roca, que esta se agrieto y Codicia cayó de rodillas a la nieve

—Kei....— susurraba Jeriko a punto de quebrarse...las heridas estaban sanando lo suficiente como para levantarse, sosteniéndose de una roca lo logró...su cuerpo parecia estar adormecido y no respondía mucho, al levantarse sus piernas temblaban y mientras codicia y Envidia se mataban Jeriko trataba de regresar con Kei, sabia a donde iba por los rastros de sangre.

Con ayuda de árboles y rocas llegó, y a poco menos de un metro vio a Kei recostado en la nieve con manchas de sangre, cuando llegó se hincó frente a él y lo abrazó

—por favor despierta....anda...y te dejo dormir en mi cama vale?...te daré de comer lo que quieras...si quieres....te compro lo que me pidas...— susurraba en un hilo de voz a punto de romperse, en su voz temblorosa se le notaba que quería llorar, pero antes de derramar una lagrima la limpió con su manga y siguió zarandeando débilmente a Kei

''ya déjame....ayuda a envidia a acabar con codicia....''

Al escuchar su voz Jeriko se sobresaltó

—IDIOTA LEVANTATE!!!!!!!!!!!AL MENOS DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN Y NO VAS A MORIR TARADO!!!!!— furiosa comenzó a abrazar cada vez mas fuerte a Kei

''Ya te...di...je q..ue no....''

—ah?...

''no...''

—no que!!?

no recibió respuesta.

alguien tocó su hombro derecho, volteó y era codicia

—tu...MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!!!!— cobró fuerzas, se levantó extendió sus brazos y montones de rocas envueltos en llamas negras devoraron codicia, siguió y siguió colocando mas rocas sobre la pila deseando a codicia muerto, deseosa de ver un charco de sangre bajo la pila...cansada cayó de rodillas y en ese instante la pila de rocas se desmoronó y de ahí salió codicia sonriente

—no te salvaste coño.

Envidia pateó fuertemente a codicia en la cabeza haciéndolo caer en una especie de roca enorme la cual soltó mas rocas que lo sepultaron.

Jeriko al mirar a Envidia se sorprendió, de su frente escurría un chorro de sangre, su brazo izquierdo que fue arrancado se estaba regenerando apenas y sus piernas estaban heridas

—Envidia estas bien!?— exclamó Jeriko preocupada

—ya! si estoy bien!!!— Envidia algo sonrojado se tronó el cuello ya con su brazo completo, sus heridas se cerraron y escupió sangre

—deja de preocuparte por Kei, busca a Alphonse!!!

—NO!!!

—no es lo que tu digas!!!!!!ya lo llevamos con Padre!!!

—JAMAS!!

''QUE VAYAS!''

Jeriko volteó a ver a Kei, este se movía

''soy un hechicero....la sangre perdida me la compensaran...estaré bien lo prometo, busca a Alphonse''

Jeriko quería llorar pero no lo hizo. Antes de irse abrazó a Kei, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse

Codicia y Envidia siguieron batallando. Kei mientras tanto descansaba tras una roca para recuperar fuerzas y unirse a Jeriko.

Jeriko se perdió entre los árboles y la nieve.

Aun escuchaba los insultos y golpes entre Envidia y Codicia. siguió un rastro de huellas y sangre hasta llegar a un espacio sin árboles, era extenso, y tenía piedras que formaban varios símbolos.

y ahí estaba Alphonse...amarrado de pies y manos en medio de las rocas

—Al...—

Alphonse logró escucharla y la volteó a ver. Al verla manchada de sangre, agotada y casi derrotada se sorprendió

—quien eres tu?...—

jeriko comenzó a acercarse a Alphonse hasta estar frente a el

—te llevare con tu hermano solo....aguántame vale?...

cayó débil sobre una roca...quería dormir...descansar un rato...pero luego escuchó pasos

—ah...no...

—ah si...

Jeriko abrió los ojos y vio a Martel, una quimera mitad serpiente que ya le traia pleito...

—víbora...— Jeriko estaba realmente harta

—bien que tenemos aquí?...

—ya te dije que siempre te ganaré

Jeriko sonriente se levantó, ya no tenía heridas, estaba cansada pero el odio hacia martel la hacía fuerte, alzó su pistola y le apuntó en la cabeza

—Suelta a Alphonse Elric inmediatamente Martel.

Martel dibujó una sonrisa, luego sacó una filosa navaja apuntando a Jeriko

—No tienes derecho a aparecerte para batallar nuevamente, es más, ni siquiera deberías estar viva...no deberías tratar de matarme si ya mataste a mis compañeros!!!— espetó echa una furia mientras apretaba los puños

—No los maté por gusto...fue una orden de arriba y así como tú y tus compañeros obedecían a Codicia yo obedezco a mis superiores.

Martel estaba furiosa, quería golpear a Jeriko, quería matarla. Vengar a sus compañeros...apretaba tan fuerte los puños que parecia que de tanta presión de los desangraría.

—Mejor tranquilízate. Dame a Alphonse olvidemos esto y pinta tu raya.

Ante esto Martel ya no pudo contener más su furia y su odio

—TRANQUILIZARME!!!!?OLVIDARLO!!!? DIME SI YO MATARA A KEI DE LA FORMA EN LA QUE MATASTE A LOS DEMAS TE TRANQUILIZARIAS!!!?

En ese mismo momento Jeriko apretó los puños y se alejo discretamente.

al recordar a Kei comenzó a sentirse débil...

Sin advertencia alguna Martel se le lanzó a Jeriko para atacar. Comenzaron una batalla, Alphonse trataba de llamar su atención para que se detuvieran, nada. Jeriko prefirió dejar las armas y la alquimia como su último recurso, Martel trataba de apuñalarla con su navaja pero Jeriko esquivaba demasiado rápido.

en una de esas Martel la apoyó contra un árbol ahorcándola

—Algún último deseo?...— susurró Martel furiosa, Jeriko frunció el ceño, trataba de respirar y retirar a Martel, mas no podía, luego sonrió.

Martel la ahorcó con más fuerza. Grave error. Jeriko con Alquimia hizo explotar su brazo haciendo una lluvia de sangre....Alphonse contemplaba el escenario sanguinario de las dos.

Jeriko escupió un poco de sangre, Martel cayó en shock y se hincó mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo

—y el tuyo cual es?...— Jeriko le apuntó con la pistola en la frente. Martel no se quejaba....se resignaba a morir...

—AAAAH!!!— sostuvo su herida con fuerza, se tiro al suelo y del dolor agonizaba con fuerza, Jeriko le dispararía, y cuando lo hizo Alphonse movió su brazo desviando la bala

—YA BASTA!!!!!— exclamó Alphonse furioso —YA-BASTA!!!!— Jeriko soltó el arma...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**Ansiedad**

**—Alphonse...— susurró confundida, luego vio a Martel casi muerta...que estaba haciendo?... —si pretendes salvarme no lo hagas destruyendo una vida más!!!— exclamó furioso, Jeriko se quedo ahí...confundida....comenzó a reflexionar lo hecho. Se quitó la chaqueta, y aunque con frio, la rompió y amarró lo que quedaba del brazo de Martel para impedir el paso de la sangre —te llevare al hospital...militar...— susurraba sin fuerzas —QUE!!? NO!!! ESTAS LOCA!!!NI AUNQUE ME ABRIERAN LA CABEZA REGRESARE AHI!!!— Martel se debilitó y Jeriko también...**  
**—idiota...es una orden....— susurró Jeriko, sus ojos se cerraban '' no te duermas....'' pensaba **

**''JERIKO!'' de pronto vio la silueta de un perro a lo lejos...Kei se acercó a ella y la movió con el hocico ''Jeri...''**  
**—Kei..— Sonrió—por favor Kei....llévalos a los campamentos....te lo ruego...guíalos....me quedare aquí...solo descansare un poco....— susurraba, luego se recostó sobre una enorme roca **  
**''Que!!? estás loca!!! Hay quimeras sueltas y Envidia aun no acaba con codicia!!!'' exclamó Kei furioso **  
**—Kei...llévalos...llévalos...Martel necesita atención y Ed debe estar preocupado...— cerraba los ojos**  
**''Regresaré, lo prometo'' Kei alzó el hocico hacia Al en dirección a la izquierda, Alphonse cargó a Martel y siguió a Kei **  
**—gracias...— dijo Al en tono amable dirigiéndose a Jeriko, mientras esta yacía en la roca**  
**—de nada...— respondió esta casi dormida...cerró los ojos y ya no supo más...**

**—me largo— Codicia volvió a su forma original, Envidia sangraba de la cabeza y lo miraba con furia —te vas?...tan pronto?...— dijo en tono de burla —debo ver a mis quimeras...— Codicia sonrió y le lanzó una roca enorme a envidia para distraerlo e irse, lo logró y se fugó.**  
**Envidia furioso lanzó la roca a otro lugar y decidió buscar a Jeriko.**  
**Siguió el rastro, y llegó al lugar de las rocas en donde ella yacía cansada sobre una, esto lo enfado severamente**  
**—QUE!!?— corrió hacia ella y luego la empujó —DESPIERTA!!!!— exclamó furioso envidia, Jeriko abrió un poco los ojos, pero cansada los volvió a cerrar, Envidia se posicionó sobre ella y la agarró del cuello de su blusa zarandeándola —y Alphonse!!!?y las quimeras!!!? qué pasó con Martel!!!?— Furioso trataba de levantarla —Kei...se los llevo....— Jeriko cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, Envidia suspiró tranquilo —uh?— expresó confundido, luego puso su oreja en el pecho de Jeriko para verificar que no muriera, su corazón aun latía, así que se levantó y la cargó.**  
**comenzó a caminar con Jeriko en brazos tratando de buscar una salida del bosque, solo veía arboles, y más árboles bañados en nieve...era desesperante para Envidia, cuando por fin halló una salida se echó para atrás.**  
**Había una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte, tanto el como Jeriko no lo soportarían, tal vez Envidia un poco, pero Jeriko definitivamente no.**  
**Si Jeriko enfermaba o le daba una hipotermia Padre lo castigaría severamente. Decidió buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche....algo cansado ya encontró una cueva, entró u recostó a Jeriko en el suelo helado....encontró dos piedras, y varias ramas, frotó las rocas hasta encender fuego en las ramas cerca de Jeriko, se levantó y decidió comentar a mover rocas enormes para tapar la entrada, para que el frio no entrara. **  
**Cansado se sentó en el suelo...y miró a Jeriko, parecia estar muerta por lo débil y demacrada que se veía de las heridas y el cansancio de la pelea.**

**Se acercó a ella y frunció el ceño preocupado —la sangre de Jann eh?..— susurró, luego le acarició la mejilla con cuidado para no despertarla, su piel estaba helada.**  
**Se alejó y se recargó en la pared. se cubrió el rostro cansado, y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido al lado de Jeriko...todo se quedo en silencio.**

**—nhn...Al...—abrió los ojos—ENVIDIA!?— de golpe despertó Jeriko buscando a Envidia, volteando por todos lados, el piso frío hizo que le dolieran todos los huesos. Levantó el rostro y a lo lejos vio al peli verde que venía de lo profundo del bosque algo cansado**  
**—Envi—fue interrumpida—muévete...no tenemos mucho tiempo....— se tronó los nudillos y avanzó hacia ella **  
**—qué pasa?...— preguntó jeriko preocupada**  
**—Nada, muévete.**

**Envidia apagó la fogata, pisó las ramas y movió las rocas para no dejar rastro de que estuvieron ahí, los dos salieron y comenzaron a caminar en el espeso bosque de hojas que cubrian absolutamente todo, no se poda ni caminar, porque te encontrabas ramas atravesadas. Hojas y ramas blancas debido al invierno, secas y quemadas....**

**Hacían algo de ruido al caminar y pisotear las hojas caídas de los árboles junto al ruido de sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve, Jeriko se sentía incomoda por el silencio y decidió romper el hielo**  
**—Envida...— trató de mantener distancia ante el peli verde que se enfadaba continuamente**

**—qué?...— no la volteo a ver, siguió con su camino aun poniéndole atención**

**—por que...ustedes me protegen tanto?..Es decir....yo...no soy importante y menos para ustedes.**

**En ese momento Envidia la volteo a ver de golpe muy serio**

**—Son ordenes de padre...—apretó los puños furioso…estaba desesperado de Jeriko de alguna manera.**

**—demo, por qué?— se aleja—bien pueden dejarme morir—**

**—Deja de meterte en cosas que no te importan...— dijo en tono frio mientras la miraba a los ojos**

**—entonces si hay una razón?—**

**—yo...te...ehh...te prot—comenzó a titubear, Jeriko no podía saber nada acerca de los planes de padre....—es que...lo hago porque quiero!—se sonrojó un poco**

**—ehh?—Jeriko se sonrojó un poco también y se alejó—demo...para protegerme tendrías que quererme y eres un homúnculo, no tienes sentimientos—alzó los hombros y sus manos a la misma altura mientras miraba a otro lado burlona.**

**—hey, cálmate...el que sea homúnculo no significa que no pueda sentir...—siguió caminando sin voltearla a ver**

**—eso significa que....—continuaba Jeriko sonriente**

**—QUE TE CALLES!!!!— exclamó Envidia harto y golpeando un árbol. El suelo retumbó un poco debido al peso real de envidia, el cual llegó a enterrar los pies en la nieve....pero lo curioso es que segundos después siguió retumbando.**

**—que fue eso?...— Jeriko se sobresaltó y comenzó a dar pasos atrás, aunque con dificultad por la masa de nieve**

**—no soy yo...— repuso envidia igual de sorprendido y confundido.**  
**Envidia sintió un escalofrío, volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver algunos árboles comenzarse a caer...Envidia corrió a Jeriko y la cargó poniéndola en su hombro**

**—qué rayos!!!?— exclamó Jeriko sorprendida. Envidia subió con ella a lo más alto de un árbol lo mas rápido que pudo y la sentó en una rama —que est—envidia le tapó la boca, se acercó a ella y la miró **  
**—shhh...— expresó Envidia poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. los temblores se sentían más cercanos, decidió asomarse hacia abajo...**  
**Debajo de ellos había una bestia, era una especie de Quimera, era gigantesca, parecia estar conformada por varias quimeras, era un experimento horrendo**  
**—0-91...— susurró Jeriko sorprendida **  
**—qué?...— susurró Envidia confundido**  
**—Ese experimento....yo lo conozco....— susurraba mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás asustada...pero a esta acción le siguió que la rama se debilitara y comenzara a crujir **  
**—Uh-oh...— susurró Jeriko comenzando a ponerse nerviosa**

**—que dia—Envidia no terminó su expresión y los dos cayeron y fueron amortiguados por la nieve, Jeriko quedo sobre Envidia**  
**—WTF!!?— Exclamó Jeriko sonrojada levantandose pero al levantar la mirada...vio al experimento casi sobre ellos —ehh...— se quedo paralizada, con cara de ''que feo'' y solo temblaba —linda bestia...—susurraba nerviosa, apenas envidia se levantó, la cargó y se fue corriendo**  
**—REACCIONA!!!— exclamaba Envidia corriendo lo más veloz que podía para escapar de la bestia, pero la bestia apenas vio movimiento los perseguía hambrienta, Envidia era muy pequeño para esa cosota (xD), así que comenzó a escurrirse con Jeriko en brazos por entre los árboles y los arbustos**  
**—TEN CUIDADO!!!ME DUELEEEE!!— exclamaba Jeriko nerviosa y adolorida, Envidia siguió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, solo deseaba hallar un escondite, pero no lo encontró, aunque no tuvo que buscar por que perdieron a la bestia**

**—seguro codicia lo mandó...— susurró Envidia, en tono furioso...quería destruir a Codicia, matarlo, hacerlo añicos...pero no hacía nada que no fuese orden de Padre, su orden solo era cuidar a Jeriko mientras tanto.**

**—podrías bajarme?...— dijo Jeriko en tono serio, con ramitas en el cabello y algunos raspones al igual que Envidia, aunque cicatrizaban rápidamente**

**—perdón...—Envidia la bajó y volteó hacia todos lados para comprobar que estuvieran solos...**

**— ¡bien! ¿¡¡y ahora como saldremos del bosque!!?— exclamaba Jeriko furiosa mientras apretaba los puños**

**—¡¡¡no me eches la culpa!!¡¡¡Te salve!!!— respondió el homúnculo muy furioso por culpa de los reclamos de la alquimista**

**—¡¡¡y ahora estamos perdidos!!!— comenzó una discusión**

**Envidia se enfureció totalmente, y se acercó a Jeriko haciendo contacto visual con ella— ¿¡¡prefieres que esa cosa te coma!!?¿¡¡O estar perdida!!?—luego se pegó totalmente a ella mirándola hacia abajo para intimidarla y que cerrara la boca**

**—¡¡¡¡pudimos batallarlo con mis armas y alquimia!!!!—Jeriko se paró de puntitas y se le pegaba a Envidia mirándolo hacia arriba insinuándole que lo estaba retando**

**— ¡Bradley está loco! quien sabe que tanto le hizo a esa cosa que seguro se puede regenerar!—Envidia puso su dedo índice en la frente de jeri empujándola**

**—¡¡¡pues ahí ya no es mi culpa!!!— jeriko apartó la mano de Envidia de golpe furiosa**

**—¡¡¡tampoco la mía!!!!—Envidia pegó su rostro al de Jeriko, frente con frente**

**— ¿¡¡¡y ahora!!!?¿¡¡En donde estamos!!?—Jeriko hizo lo mismo presionando la frente de Envidia, estaban tan juntos que el cabello de Envidia se revolvía con el de jeriko y viceversa, y sus frentes se comenzaron a poner rosadas**

**—¡¡¡ se perfectamente en donde estamos!!!—Envida empujaba con su frente hacia una dirección haciéndola hacia abajo**

**— ¿¡¡¡ah sí!!!?—Jeriko hacia lo mismo que Envidia pero en dirección opuesta**

**—¡¡¡sí!!!— Envidia se separó y la tomó de los hombros con fuerza**

**— ¿¡¡¡en donde!!!?—jeriko lo sujetó de los brazos y se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo, en ese momento ante la pregunta de Jeriko Envidia se separó de ella y le dio la espalda nervioso—Envidia...— Jeriko puso sus manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño golpeaba el suelo con su pie esperando respuesta...Envidia la volteó a ver más calmado, echó un suspiro y se acercó a ella**

**—En el bosque— luego sonrió burlonamente, Jeriko suspiró cansada de discutir, y dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse pero algo hizo que se detuviera**

**—KEI!!!!— se fue corriendo a la misma dirección a la que iba, Envidia se alarmó y la persiguió preocupado**

**—¡¡¡HEY!!! ¿¡¡¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!!!!?— Exclamó furioso tratándola de alcanzar**

**—¡¡¡KEI ME DIJO QUE VOLVERIA!!!¡¡¡LO OLVIDE!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡DEBI QUEDARME EN DONDE ME ENCONTRASTE!!!!!— su carrera fue detenida por unos brazos que le rodearon el cuerpo fuertemente —¡¡¡NO!!!¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!!!—Trataba de zafarse de los brazos, pero Envidia era demasiado fuerte —¡¡¡BASTA!!!¡¡¡TENGO QUE IR POR KEI!!!—furiosa puso su mano en la cara de Envidia empujándolo tratando de que la soltara, no funciono, así que lo mordió**

**—tu ni siquiera muerdes— dijo Envidia en tono burlón mientras la seguía sujetando**

**—¡¡¡¡hablo en serio Envidia!!!!— seguía exclamando mientras se trataba de escapar, Envidia con mucha fuerza la empujó hacia un árbol y la aprisiono con sus brazos —ahh!— exclamó Jeriko adolorida, luego miró a Envidia hacia arriba roja del enojo**

**—ya te dije que el que da las órdenes soy yo, o vienes conmigo o te dejo atrás y va en serio, si Padre pregunta por ti diré que mostraste resistencia desde el comienzo y el castigo será tuyo qué prefieres? además ese perro inútil debe estar durmiendo en la milicia no crees? hablamos de Kei, ¡¡vamos!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ya te hubiera encontrado!!!!!— se acercó a Jeriko nuevamente pegando sus frentes furioso, Jeriko trataba de hacerse hacia atrás algo asustada pero ya no podía, estaba lo mas recargada que podía a un árbol, ser la hermana menor de Envidia era un lio...**

**—H-Haii...— bajó la mirada y nerviosa puso su mano en el pecho de Envidia tratando de alejarlo, pero la fuerza de Envidia era mayor, y el se resistía**

**—sí que!?— sonrió de manera burlona, mientras mostraba sus enormes dientes**

**—ya...está bien si, de acuerdo, tu...mandas solo aléjate de mi!!— Jeriko lo miró a los ojos como retándolo, y lo trataba de alejar**

**

* * *

Continuara (¿?) xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Reflejos

El clima mejoraba un poco, Aunque Jeriko y Envidia seguían perdidos, ya las cosas mejoraban...  
Los dos caminaban sin decirse nada...algo andaba tenso entre los dos, pero preferían no hablar de ello, ¡Por fin! Envidia logró encontrar una salida del bosque —WAAAH!!!— no dudó y lo primero que hizo fue correr, logrando ver las instalaciones de los militares, y los mecates que guiaban hacia estas últimas.  
Jeriko los vio también, sonriente empujó a envidia y se agarró de un mecate  
—COMIDA!!!— se veía hambrienta, y ansiosa se fue guiando del mecate hacia las instalaciones, Envidia no tardó en hacer lo mismo, pero no por comida, si no que no podía perder a Jeriko de vista  
—Espera condenada!!!— corrió tras ella...de alguna manera Envidia ya tenía que acostumbrarse a su ''hermana'' menor...  
—PADRE POR QUE ME HACES ESTO!!?!— sacudió su cabeza y la siguió, al menos hasta que se detuvo, porque lo hizo?...se quedo en silencio...—oye estas—

—CUIDADO!!!!— Jeriko se volteo rápidamente y jaló a envidia hacia ella, en ese momento alguien trató de cortarle la cabeza a envidia, pero no lo logró, era el mismísimo codicia.

—TU MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!— Envidia estaba furioso, ahora si codicia se pasó de la raya, Codicia no demoró en atacar y empujó a Envidia lejos, trató de darle un puñetazo a Jeriko pero esta lo detuvo con una de sus manos  
—¡¡Jeri preciosa!!!¿¡¡porque te fuiste!!?.

—MUERETE!!!!— unas llamas negras envolvieron el brazo de codicia haciéndolo explotar, Envidia aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a golpearlo hasta más no poder, jeriko se había hecho una enorme herida en la palma de la mano, tan grande que podía perderla  
—ENTRA!!!— exclamaba Envidia mientras detenía a Codicia

—NO TE DEJARE SOLO INUTIL!!!— Jeriko sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararle en la cara a Codicia. Envidia la volteó a ver mientras empujaba a este último

—¡¡¡¡¡¡HABLO EN SERIO!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡METE TU MALDITO TRASERO AL EDIFICIO Y NO SALGAS!!!!— Envidia empujó a codicia al suelo y comenzó a tirarle de a puñetazos ''debo protegerla'' pensaba mientras le daba con todo a Codicia,

Jeriko bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar. se sujetó de la cuerda llegando a la puerta de acero y comenzó a abrirla.  
Demonios.  
Codicia estaba tras ella, pero Envidia no permitió que la tocara, lo pateo tan fuerte que fue a dar algunos metros lejos.  
—te ayudo— Envidia posiciono sus manos sobre las de Jeriko en la puerta para ayudarla  
—AAAAAAH!!!ENVIDIA!!!!— por la expresión de Jeriko, Envidia quito sus manos de las de ella, ella abrió la suya casi dejando de sujetar la puerta...su sangre se había congelado, pegando su mano al metal, ella comenzo a despegar su mano con tal fuerza que casi se arrancaba la piel y se abría mas la herida  
—CARAJO!!!— Envidia con cuidado la ayudaba a despegar su mano, el simple ruido de la piel estirándose y abriéndose, el hielo rojizo rompiéndose, y la sangre que se estaba congelando que quedaba pegajosa y estiraba la piel de la chica hizo a Envidia cerrar los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor de esta. Jeriko no podía dejar de gritar, finalmente la quitó y la sujetó con fuerzas —lo siento— le susurro Envidia en el oído, abrió la puerta y la empujó al suelo adentro.  
La puerta se cerró y Jeriko ya no supo mas de Envidia  
—Ah....— se levantó con cuidado sujetando su mano, y al levantar la mirada inmediatamente fue abrazada —¿¡¡¡¡q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que!!!!?— rápidamente se apartó de aquella persona, la ponía nerviosa que alguien la abrazara; esta era una chica rubia, ojiazul, flequillo de lado y cabello extremadamente largo, no pudo verla bien...se estaba mareando....  
—GRACIAS!!!!— sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría...Jeriko no pudo contemplarlos...cayó desmayada al suelo, y lo último que vio fueron las patas de Kei.

—ah...— despertó en una camilla, con la mano vendada, Kei se encontraba parado de dos patas recargándose en la camilla para poder ver a su dueña  
''Jeri!!!'' comenzó a lamerle la mejilla mientras movía la cola

—KEI!!!!— lo abrazó fuertemente, acurrucándose en su pelaje y acariciándolo con su otra mano  
''Que le sucedió a tu mano?'' comenzó a olfatearla  
—solo...un accidente...— se quedó callada un momento, luego se levantó de la camilla —Envidia, en donde esta?....— comenzó a caminar por los pasillos como si estuviera muy sana, pero chocó con alguien en especial —disculpa— era Edward, jeriko se sonrojó y dio pasos hacia atrás  
—Ed...— Edward bajó la cabeza y tomó su mano herida —lo siento...— Edward la miró y sonrió levemente, Estaba agradecido ya que le trajo a su hermano de vuelta, asi le costara su mano —ah…eh, no no!— Jeriko le arrebató su mano y se alejó —no me agradezcas...por favor...— Kei bajó la cabeza y se alejó...la palabra ''Gracias'' era lo peor que podías decirle a Jeriko....las memorias y heridas siguen ahí, y ''gracias'' era como recordarle su pasado, Jeriko solo echó un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza  
—Lo que importa es que está a salvo...— decía Jeri, pero esto hacia que Edward se sintiera inútil, no solo porque carecía de un brazo, o porque una chica lo reemplazo...o por que el no pudo salvar a su hermano...o porque a el lo vencieron primero…(¬¬' aha...ya?)  
De alguna manera se sentía inútil porque no sabía cómo pagarle...se quedó pensando, y cuando se dio cuenta Jeriko ya no estaba ahí, volteó a todos lados, Jeriko estaba caminando hasta el final del pasillo para dar con una salida...  
—A dónde vas?..— dijo Edward confundido, Jeriko lo volteo a ver  
—yo...—Jeriko dejó de mirar a Edward, esta vez miró a alguien más que parecia estar detrás de Ed, era Mustang  
—Jeriko— Mustang se acercó a ella, y luego puso sus manos en sus hombros

—buen trabajo— Jeriko sonrió levemente...luego suspiró, se sentía bien ayudar a alguien....—Bradley quiere hablar contigo— al escuchar tal cosa, Jeriko se sobresaltó, se puso algo nerviosa y desvió la mirada

—En donde esta?...— Mustang se alejó un poco de ella —Mustang, en donde esta?—Jeriko se sentía preocupada...hizo algo mal?...

—En la oficina numero 6...— dijo Mustang en tono un poco bajo. Edward estaba detrás de Roy esperando a que se fuera para poder hablar con Jeriko, pero eso fue imposible, a penas Roy le dijo a Jeriko en donde estaba Bradley esta lo apartó y se dirigió hacia allá con Kei detrás

—Espera!—Edward la tomó de la mano, pero esta se zafó rápidamente

—Lo siento Edward, será otro día!— exclamaba mientras se alejaba.  
Edward se mostró desilusionado, quería agradecerle a más no poder, se encontraba preocupado ''¿Que tanto habrá pasado para salvar a mi hermano?'' suspiró y se encontró con Winry

Jeriko entró a la oficina señalada, y en efecto, ahí estaba Bradley esperándola.  
Como siempre con las manos detrás y sonriendo de manera tan falsa...Jeriko cerró la puerta con Kei a su lado, éste último se sentó en el suelo, al cerrar la puerta la sonrisa del Jefe desapareció  
—Tú y Envidia demoraron más de lo planeado— Al escuchar sobre Envidia Jeriko bajó la cabeza preocupada...confiaba en que estaría bien, pero temía que codicia le haya vencido.  
Bradley se acercó a ella y puso su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros  
—Has hecho un buen trabajo, trajiste a Alphonse a salvo— volvió a sonreír denotando orgullo, pero de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño furioso —Mata a esa Quimera—  
Jeriko se sobresaltó, al escuchar eso abrió los ojos repentinamente y se puso nerviosa

—No hará daño alguno, lo puedo asegurar— Jeriko no quería seguir matando a nadie más.

—Estas dejando a la cómplice de Codicia viva, ¿nos estas traicionando?— jeriko bajó la cabeza y comenzó a apretar los puños furiosa consigo misma... ¿por qué no tuvo el valor de hacerlo antes?...—Quiero que la mates, y después te vayas con los hermanos Elric a Rizembull— Kei se levantó repentinamente y Jeriko se alejó

—Rizembull?..— Cuestionaba Jeri confundida, Bradley sonrió —así es, desde hoy tú serás cómplice de los Elric— dijo en tono de satisfacción, el día llegó, de ahí en adelante ella se encargaría de los hermanos Elric asi le costara su vida, o al menos asi creía ella...ella creía estar destinada a morir por los hermanos Elric, una cruel mentira.

Jeriko salió de la oficina...seria, confundida, tenía que matar a Martel de inmediato, e irse con los Elric, estaría atada a ellos por mucho tiempo...las decisiones de Bradley fueron muy claras.  
Caminó por los pasillos nerviosa, buscando la enfermería, para asesinar a Martel...aunque ya había matado antes, no podía, simplemente no podía seguir matando más personas...se sentía presionada por parte de Bradley, ¿cómo le pedía tal cosa?...se encontró con la enfermería, y ahí estaba Martel.  
Se encontraba acostada en una camilla muy débil, y seguía sin despertar, además perdió totalmente su brazo.  
Jeriko se sentía culpable, se sentía mal...se sentía la mala del cuento, pero finalmente era su trabajo.  
Ya tenía la pistola con balas, la tomó y apuntó hacia Martel.

—Jeriko— Alphonse estaba ahí, sentado en una banca de la enfermería acompañando a Martel, Jeriko no se había percatado de su presencia al entrar, volteó a verlo, e inmediatamente bajó el arma

—Al...— Jeriko se sentía decepcionada y avergonzada de si misma...

—¿Qué haces?— Alphonse se levantó de su asiento indignado y la miró, tal vez era una armadura a simple vista, pero aun tena un alma que seguía sintiendo

—Son ordenes de arriba— Jeriko no tenía más que esa excusa. Tenía que hacerlo, o eso creia

— ¿Quien te ah ordenado tal cosa?— Alphonse no encontraba razones por las cuales se debería matar a una persona de manera tan fría.

—Una persona muy orgullosa— lo dejó de ver y regresó la mirada al frio y demacrado cuerpo de Martel. El matar a alguien mientras dormía era algo muy injusto, ese alguien no podría dar batalla para salvarse.

— ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?— Las palabras de Alphonse fueron muy claras: ''¿Es tu voluntad asesinar a alguien asi sea que esté mal?'' Jeriko estaba harta de que le dieran mas ordenes y la contradijeran

—¡¡Es inútil sin su brazo!!— Jeriko lo volteo a ver furiosa tratando de inventar una excusa para asesinarla

—al llamarla a ella inútil, llamas a mi hermano un don nadie— Alphonse se enfado severamente —¡¡ya te dije que para salvar una vida no debes destruir otra!! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? Así como tú, ella le fue leal a su superior, asi como tu darías la vida por el jefe ella la daría por Codicia, es una guerra, es cierto, pero si alguien no hace algo ahora, olvídate de que esto pare— le hablaba como si ya la conociera...

Jeriko se alejó de Martel...después de las cosas que Alphonse le dijo, se sintió peor

—No es tu problema— Bradley entró sonriente con una pistola en su mano.

Jeriko bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo

—Entiende que ésta Quimera solo quería matarte a ti y a tu hermano— el jefe no tuvo que decir más para que un disparo acabara con la vida de Martel, la cual al abrir los ojos solo vió sangre, su propia sangre que escurria desde un orificio de bala en su frente que la mató al instante, tiñiendo las cobijas color blanco de rojo carmesí.

* * *

—Escolta?— Edward, quien se encontraba en la estación de trenes con Winry y su hermano se hallaba con la sorpresa de que Jeriko se veía obligada a acompañar a los hermanos Elric a todos lados con la excusa de que Cicatriz y algunas quimeras habían desaparecido.

—Así es, y será por un largo tiempo— Mustang se mostraba serio, no jugaba.

''Con que se llama Jeriko...'' pensaba Winry mientras la miraba, Jeriko se encontraba de pie junto a Mustang


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

** Reflejos en la nieve**

Jeriko se encontraba nerviosa, estaba parada junto a Mustang, frente a Winry, Edward y Alphonse, éste último trataba de evitarla.

Se irían en un tren hacia Rizembull, en un vagón privado. Nada mal para un alquimista estatal.

—No sé hasta cuando deberá ser así— decía Mustang —.Mientras tanto.

Fue interrumpido

—Agradezco que haya salvado a mi hermano, ¡pero no puedo aceptar tal cosa! ¡Mustang, esto no es asunto tuyo!— exclamó Edward, estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea, miró a Jeriko —disculpa...no es que tenga algo contra ti— dijo en voz firme.

Jeriko se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de las discusiones, escuchaba a Edward y Mustang discutir y decirse hasta sus verdades.

Winry se acercó a ella sonriente y le extendió su mano

—Winry Rockbell— decía sonriente —.Soy la mecánica de Edward.

Jeriko miraba a Winry directamente a los ojos, la miraba con la arrogancia de quien juzga a primera vista —No me agradan las rubias— volteó la vista hacia otro lado —.No te ofendas

Winry bajó la mano desilusionada y algo enfadada, pero aun asi sonreía —¡No hay problema!— se le veía tan falsa —No soy rencorosa, empecemos de nuevo vale?— decía furiosa por dentro y feliz por fuera —.No me ofendí!.

Jeriko la ignoraba, pero notaba que Winry no desistía, así que estrechó su mano con la de Winry de mala gana, Winry se sorprendió, a pesar del clima, la mano de Jeriko estaba muy helada.

Kei se asomó por detrás de Jeriko, miró a Winry y comenzó a mover la cola —Es tu mascota cierto?— Winry se agachó y comenzó a acariciarlo

—Así es— Jeriko se interpuso entre Winry y Kei —y muerde— Winry se levantó y se alejó, se sentía de más —disculpa...— Jeriko sonrió y le extendió su mano —Soy Jeriko Akatsuki— Winry sonrió, creyendo que Jeriko empezaba de nuevo con el pie derecho. Tomó su mano, y al hacer contacto, sintió una extraña corriente en su brazo que hizo soltarla rápidamente

—¿¡qué rayos!?— Winry sujetó su mano asustada, luego miró a Jeriko confundida

—¿Qué pasa?...¿no te agrado?— Jeriko sonrió burlonamente, luego se tronó los nudillos de las dos manos, Kei roló los ojos, se dirigió a Winry y en dos patas, se recargó en las piernas de Winry pidiendo atención ''¡qué diablos!'' pensó Jeriko confundida

—No, si me agradas!— Winry se puso nerviosa, y luego evito a Jeriko comenzando a acariciar a Kei

Jeriko se cruzó de brazos y luego roló los ojos, evitando a Winry y a Kei, volteó a ver a Mustang y a Edward, Mustang miraba a Jeriko como diciéndole que fuera, mientras Edward estaba ahí, inconforme, sin su brazo derecho. Jeriko se acercó a ellos, y Winry hizo lo mismo curiosa con Kei —¿Qué pasa?— Jeriko los volteo a ver

—Mas te vale que te guste viajar en tren— dijo Edward evitándola, asegurándole que iría con ellos, Jeriko echó un suspiro y luego sonrió levemente...

— Viajar es mi vicio — decía esta ultima — No te preocupes, Edward, no seré molesta— Kei se acercó a ella

— No me digas que ese animal vendrá con nosotros!— Edward miraba con desprecio a Kei, ya tenía malas experiencias con los perros

— Ese animal, es parte del paquete!— exclamó Jeriko furiosa, luego se acercó a Edward a la defensiva

— Pues espero ese animal no suelte cabello por doquier!— parecia comenzar una discusión...Jeriko estaba a punto de responder, pero Alphonse se interpuso

— ya, ya...Solo es un perro no tiene nada de malo Ed…heheh...y...además, Jeri se encargara del animal no nosotros— dijo en tono amable, pero Jeriko le pateó la cabeza furiosa

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES NINGUN ''ANIMAL''!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

—¡¡WAHAA!!¡¡lo siento!!.

Se subieron al tren, entregaron los boletos, y tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

Jeriko al lado de la ventana por supuesto, y por mala suerte...Winry a su lado, mientras tanto frente a ellas estaban Al y Ed. Kei dormía en otro asiento detrás de ellos, y como era un vagón privado, ni quien lo moviera.

El camino seria largo, así que Jeriko se preparó lo suficiente para no enfadarse rápidamente, estar sentada mucho tiempo la estresaba. Aunque algo le decía a Edward que no bajara la guardia...se conformó, Alphonse no podía evitar recordar a Martel cada que veía a Jeriko, y aunque le dolía, lo ocultaba.

Winry notó que todo estaba callado, se sentía tenso el ambiente, era incomodo estar entre personas que no se llevaban bien y ser el de en medio...o al menos asi se sentia, por que en sí, nadie lo era. Decidió romper el hielo con Jeriko, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos, seria, y mirando hacia la ventana.

— Y cuál es tu nombre completo Jeri!?— sonreía

Jeriko la volteo a ver fríamente, insinuándole que fue un error preguntarle

— Jeriko Akatsuki.

— así se apehidaba tu padre?

— no.— se volteó

— Entonces es de tu madre...— Winry sonreia inofensivamente

— Mucho menos...— Jeriko entrecerró un poco los ojos...no quería saber más nada de su pasado — Decidí no llevar el apellido de nadie...Akatsuki me lo puse yo misma.

Winry se sorprendió por tal respuesta, ella amaba a sus padres, asi que no entendía el por que Jeriko deseaba arrancar el apellido de sus padres de su nombre tan fríamente.

Edward la miraba confuso, y Kei escuchaba desde su asiento.

— Disculpa...— decía Winry apenada

— No gastes tu disculpa, ni siquiera se si están vivos o muertos— la volteó a ver con la misma mirada arrogante de antes — ¿por eso te disculpabas cierto? o ¿acaso tu disculpa se referia a que te considerabas afortunada por tener padres y me tenias lastima?— Edward frunció el ceño ante tal frase

— No te preocupes, no tengo padres...— Winry sonrió levemente y la volteó a ver

— ya me lo suponía, no cualquiera deja a una chica de tu edad andar sola desde Rizembull hasta Central— dijo Jeriko, luego se volteó — entonces debes saber lo que se siente cuando te preguntan sobre tu familia...— Jeriko comenzó a enfadarse

— no era mi intención hacerte enojar...— Winry bajó la cabeza y apenada apretó sus puños

— ya, olvídalo. Jeriko suspiró

— para tu información Jeriko, todos aquí somos huérfanos— dijo Edward en tono serio, Jeriko sonrió

— Es por eso que estamos aquí— Jeriko levantó la cabeza, y de pronto un silencio gobernó el vagón...era cierto, por tal cosa, estaban metidos en tal lio.

— No somos iguales pero nos parecemos.

Edward evitaba la mirada de Jeriko, y volteó a ver la ventana, Jeriko hizo lo mismo, de nuevo un silencio se apodero de ellos, aunque nuevamente se rompió. Kei se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a ladrar, luego se levantó en dos patas en su asiento asomándose al asiento de Jeriko como alertándola

—¿Huh?— Jeriko lo volteo a ver —que quieres?.

—No me digas que quiere hacer sus necesidades...— dijo Edward comenzando a irritarse

''¡Cállate! no es eso'' dijo Kei gruñendo

— ¿¡AAAH!?— Winry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de un muchacho en su cabeza proveniente de Kei —que diablos...— se alejó de Kei y asustada volteo a ver a Jeriko — ¿¡¡Un perro que habla!!?— Winry realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ver tal cosa..

—Perro que habla no, Perro que se comunica con la gente a través de la mente— repuso Jeriko sonriente, Winry seguía confundida, pero no había que entretenerse con eso — ¿Que pasa Kei?—

''Creo que no estamos solos...'' Kei alzó las orejas y miró hacia el techo, Jeriko también miró hacia arriba, se escuchaban pasos en el techo.

—Maldición...— abrió su ventanilla y se asomó, no veía nada. Regresó a su asiento y miró a Kei —Estas seguro de lo que oíste?— decía Jeriko algo atenta, Edward se sobresaltó

—¿Qué pasa?— Edward miró a Jeriko, en ese momento los pasos se oyeron más fuertes, Jeriko no dudó y se asomó de nuevo por la ventanilla, esta vez se salió y se agarró del techo por fuera para subir

—ya vuelvo!— exclamó, solo se le veían las piernas, las cuales se recargaron en la ventana y desaparecieron con Jeriko. Edward se asomó por la ventana preocupado

—JERIKO!— no dudó en hacer lo mismo, se quiso trepar y subir con ella

—no hermano!— Alphonse lo detuvo, era inútil sin su brazo —¡Hermano! ¡no podrás subir sin tu brazo!.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró a Alphonse —AHG! cállate...— se volvió a su asiento, esperando a que Jeriko volviese.

Jeriko se sostenía lo más fuerte que podía del techo, el aire estaba fuerte, y aun era frio. Todavía seguían en Creta, asi que podía enfermar fácilmente, Winry decidió asomarse —¡Jeriko regresa! ¡es arriesgado!

—NO!— Jeriko la ignoro y siguió caminando con dificultad —No estamos solos...— suspiró, y pudo oler algo —¡entra al vagón ahora!— sacó sus dos pistolas y no apartó la mirada hacia el frente

— ¡Pero— Jeriko volteo a ver a Winry seria

— ¡jodete! entra ya al— no logró terminar y un puño mas enorme que el de ella la agarró desprevenida, golpeándole el abdomen haciéndola caer —AAH!!— Jeriko abrió los ojos, se encontraba adolorida, pero luego levantó la cabeza, Codicia estaba ahí...apretó los puños decepcionada ''Envidia...'' Una furia inmensa devoró su cuerpo, comenzó a dispararle a Codicia sin detenerse —¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!— se levantó y luego aplaudió sus manos, tocó el techo, y de éste salieron enormes picos que obligaron a Codicia a bajar del vagón, pero no era suficiente, este se sujetó de la única parte lisa, y volvió a subir. —Maldito seas— Jeriko y codicia comenzaron una batalla, rompiendo el techo del vagón, haciendo asi que los dos cayeran dentro de nuevo.

Jeriko quedó sepultada bajo pedazos de metal del techo, solo quedaban las paredes trozadas y el suelo del vagón, algunas ventanas se habían roto, y habían vidrios en el suelo, Jeriko tuvo cuidado de salir de ahí tratando de no cortarse con ningún vidrio. Levantó el rostro, y vió como Alphonse seguia batallando con Codicia al fondo del vagón mientras Kei lo mordía, Winry se encontraba en el rincón del vagón asustada, no sabia que hacer, y Edward estaba parado frente a ella como cubriéndola y mirando a Jeriko

—Carajo— Jeriko se levantó y vio como Alphonse caía al otro extremo del vagón,

Codicia se dirigió a Jeriko, pero Kei se interpuso gruñendo ''Sobre mi cadáver fregona con patas!''

—¡De acuerdo!— Codicia le tiraría un puñetazo, pero Kei se trepó en su brazo y le mordió el cuello fuertemente, así el escudo de codicia se reconstruyera, no le haría dañó a Kei debido a los experimentos de Antes

—ARGH!— el homúnculo trataba de quitarse a Kei de encima, Jeriko aprovecho su distracción y corrió hacia Codicia tirándole un puñetazo en el vientre, una patada en el cuello, y otra desde debajo de su barbilla hacia arriba tirándolo en el suelo. Fué fácil, ya que codicia no estaba totalmente transformado, pero lo tardaba en hacerlo, así que Jeriko tomó dos cristales de las ventanas rotas

—¡¡NO DEBISTE REGRESAR!!— Jeriko no quería hacerlo de tal manera, pero se sentó sobre codicia quien yacía en el suelo, y con fuerza incrustó bruscamente los cristales con sus manos en los dos ojos de Codicia, haciendo asi que la cara de Jeriko se tiñera de manchas carmesí....

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GYAAAAH!!!!!!!— Codicia pegó un grito que perturbó todo el tren, hizo que Jeriko se tapara los oídos, y rápidamente se levantó y se alejó.

Un oficial salió del vagón vecino esperando ver otro vagón y calmar las cosas, pero no fue asi, vio lo sucedido y rápidamente regreso de donde vino.

Edward realmente se sentía inútil sin su brazo.

— Jeriko!!!— Jeriko volteo a ver a Edward, podía ver la furia impregnada en esos iris dorados...— Jeri no e— fue interrumpido

—¡¡MALDITA!!— el homúnculo se levantó con los cristales aun incrustados, Jeriko comenzo a dispararle para debilitarlo mientras pensaba que podía hacer con su alquimia para derrotarlo, en un vagón andante no conseguiría mucho. Codicia se arrancó los cristales de los ojos sin piedad, y cuando sus ojos terminaron de regenerarse, volvió en si y miró a Jeriko —Querida...soy un homúnculo, no me matarás— Jeriko retrocedió aceptando la cruda verdad...

—la pequeña no, el alquimista sin un brazo tampoco, una armadura no lo hará, un perro no lo lograría, y una chica asustada menos, en cambio, yo sí— un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jeriko hasta las pestañas, podía oler desde lejos aquella fragancia de muerto combinado con un toque de menta. Esa voz profunda, que terminaba ronca desvaneciéndose en el aire....creyó haber terminado con aquel chico que era una molestia antes. Zero extendió su mano dejando ver enormes garras y una sonrisa perversa —No es por meterme...Jeri, realmente necesito arreglar mis asuntos con este bastardo— parecía molesto.

—Zero...— Jeriko lo volteo a ver desconcertada y de alguna manera, tenía un miedo tan profundo —como....como diablos....— era imposible....totalmente imposible.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

El ultimo en saber

M s all de la ventana de su celda la luz del pleno invierno acaricia su rostro. Hace fr o, as que se pone de pie y estira la espalda. Se acomoda su corta cabellera que fue cortada hacia unos meses y luego mira al vac o...

Ah... sus ojos no ten an brillo alguno, su mirada era de muerte, y hace dos d as no se daba un ba o. Hac a mucho fr o y su uniforme de presa no le cubr a mucho...camin hacia la puerta de acero con rejillas en lo alto que era lo que imped a su salida. Las rejillas estaban algo altas, as que arrim un bloque abandonado ah y se paro sobre l para alcanzar las rejillas y asomarse hey... un militar la volte a ver desde aquellos l gubres pasillos.

Que es lo que quieres? El militar parecia estar harto de ella

Necesito un ba o....en serio sonri amablemente mostrando sus colmillos, parec a estar de humor...aunque en aquel infierno se le acababa r pido

Tu no das ordenes El militar le dio la espalda. Descuelga su chaqueta militar de su perchero, toma su arma y se trata de concentrar en su trabajo

Es cierto...pero creo que huelo mal Jeriko no desistir a, era muy terca en esos tiempos.

Y eso a m qu ? Si sigues dando lata, hare que te ba en pero con agua helada frunci el ce o, odiaba esa voz femenina retumbando en los pasillos cada 5 minutos...

No puedes. dice

Por qu no!? reclama el militar

Pues, t no me ba as....

Pero doy rdenes.

Pero es un abuso entonces no desist a, y segu a sonriendo burlona

Y eso a quien le importa? preguntaba con ganas de tirarle un balazo en la cabeza

A ese... Jeriko sac su brazo y apunto hacia atr s, el Militar volteo y King Bradley se dirigia a ellos con sus escoltas

Hmp! El militar hizo su saludo y se quedo firme sin quitarle la vista al jefe

Buenos d as coronel Dillon Bradley segu a con su sonrisa mas s nica...Jeriko rol los ojos y se adentr nuevamente a su celda que m s bien parec a cueva. Se desliz en su puerta hasta abajo y se sent en el bloque, y curiosa de saber que hacia Bradley ah peg su o do al fr o acero

Que es lo que quiere la chica?  
Un ba o.  
Y por qu no la sacas y la llevas?  
eh.  
Que el agua est caliente.  
Si se or

Jeriko se levant y se alej de la puerta, escuch pasos que se dirig an a su puerta y en efecto, era el mismo militar

Mu vete... dec a enfadado

Haii Jeriko se dirigi a l y despu s el militar le puso unas esposas para llev rsela.

Salieron de su celda que tiene el laboratorio a los largos pasillos fr os y de luces titilantes. El aire es seco, fr o y con calma; Duele respirar. El militar no la pierde de vista y est atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Las luces titilantes de los pasillos sucios proyectan sombras espeluznantes

El agua c lida resbalaba por su piel...el ba o era de los pocos lugares que manten an limpios, solo porque era de uso militar tambi n, si no...ni quien se acordara de l. Se hab a lavado el cabello y el cuerpo dos veces.  
Jeriko se sujet de una de las llaves, y baj la cabeza, haciendo as que el agua de su cabello escurriera hasta sus mejillas pareciendo lagrimas confundible con el agua de la regadera; Suspir y despu s de haberse dado una muy buena ducha cerr las llaves...una ltima gota que cay en la mejilla de Jeriko.  
El silencio se apoder de ella...abri los ojos llenos de desesperanza, acostumbr ndose a la cruda verdad de que ah pasar a el resto de sus d as...Mir su mano derecha queriendo confirmarse asimisma que siguiera siendo un humano...un recuerdo de apoder de su mente, haciendo que su mano estuviera en el pasado, impregnada de sangre.  
Parpade asegur ndose de que estuviera limpia, de que aquella noche no hubiera regresado...y gracias a quien sabe que, no.  
Quer a llorar, pero ella no era de aquellas chicas sentimentales que se dejaba gobernar por sus emociones, tom su toalla, se envolvi y comenz a secarse su cabello; una militar le llev un uniforme limpio, y su ropa interior lavada.  
Jeriko no se molest en dar las gracias, solo tomo la ropa y le cerr la puerta en la cara a la teniente Mar a Ross, se cambi y cepillo su cabello, finaliz poni ndose sus botas y sali del ba o con su pantal n caqui holgado con un cinto negro, su blusa negra de cuello alto sin mangas que era pegada y no era nada c lida, m s bien fresca, una blusa con la que pescar a un resfriado f cilmente; Pero era el uniforme de los presos, as que deb a aguantar.  
Sali del ba o, y se dirigi al teniente Dillon para que le pusiera sus esposas y regresara a su Celda.

Ya ah , se sent en el suelo...sola....con las manos esposadas, mirando a la nada...ah estar a todo el dia, el resto de sus d as, para siempre.  
A menos que la sacaran y la fusilaran, claro eso ser a mejor; escuch ruidos curiosos en la oscuridad, era Kei T ... Qu haces aqu ?, me acosas dijo Jeriko en tono fr o, luego lo evit

Yo?...solo cuido de ti chiquilla...'' Kei se acost a un lado de Jeriko, luego cerr los ojos

No necesito que un perro que habla me cuide... se sent a incomoda

Entiende que soy un hechicero...''dec a en tono serio, y cansado.

Y c mo quieres que crea tal cosa?...realmente no puedo creer que alguna ves fuiste humano... dec a y luego se alej un poco, Kei no respondi , se hab a quedado dormido...Jeriko apret los pu os y los dientes, un coraje llen su cuerpo, r pidamente se levant y comenz a patear la puerta DEJENME SALIR!!!! Estaba llorando MALDITOS BASTARDOS!!! IN TILES!! ESTAFADORES!! MENTIROSOS!! se empujaba asimismo contra la puerta de acero por favor.... se desliz hasta el suelo, en donde cay y se quebrant a llorar Scarlett...Adann....Maestra.... segu a llorando, sent a una enorme presi n en su pecho, luego abri sus dos ojos carmes furiosa y un rencor venenoso se pintaba en sus iris Padre...Madre.... se levant echa una furia y comenz a patear fuertemente la puerta de acero NO SOY COMO MI PADRE!!! NO SOY COMO EL!!! POR QUE TENGO QUE PAGAR POR SUS CRIMENES AH!!!? RESPONDAN MALDITOS BASTARDOS!! SI TIENEN UN POCO DE HUEVOS RESPONDAN!! Kei le mordi el pantal n insinu ndole que se detuviera...los ojos cuajados en l grimas de Jeriko, y su voz temblorosa lo ten a aturdido

''Jeri....'' susurr

Jeriko cay al suelo hecha pedazos...Kei comenz a lamerle la mejilla tratando de reconfortarla, si fuera un humano tal vez la abrazar a No soy como mi padre.... lloraba...

-Flashback-

Adann... sus manos sosten an ropas ensangrentadas...y sus ojos observaban una transmutaci n fallida

IDIOTA!!! Sus lagrimas fueron interrumpidas por la histeria de su madre que golpe sus mejillas MATASTE A TU HERMANO!!

Adann...

ASESINA!!

hermano...

ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

... por qu ?....d jame en paz.... se encogi de rodillas y las sujet con sus brazos. La nica ventana alumbra la mitad de su rostro...se inclina hacia un lado y deja que su propio peso la haga perder el equilibrio y caer de manera que queda tendida en el suelo en posici n fetal. Se permite llorar un rato m s...se sent a odiada, sola, perdida.  
No pod a recordar muchas cosas, eso la tenia frustrada...necesitaba un abrazo...que le dijeran que todo estar a bien...que el tiempo regresara y aquellas marcas internas desaparecieran.

Tranquila...'' Kei le lamio una mejilla limpi ndole las lagrimas ''cuando lloras me recuerdas a alguien...'' Kei se sent y la observ con sus ojos carmes

Jeriko fij su vista en el ah s ?... a qui n? siseaba con su voz ronca y quebrada del llanto

''a mi hermana...ella muri siete a os despu s de nacer...'' Kei baj la cabeza y cerr los ojos

Al escuchar tal cosa Jeriko cerr los ojos...eso la quebr aun mas Lo siento...

''Ella tambien lloraba as ...pateaba a menudo la pared, y luego me abrazaba...me pregunto como habr a sido si hubiera crecido....seguro estar amos ahora mismo vendiendo medicinas, mientras ella jugaba con la caja o se tiraba en la banca y yo le acariciaba la espalda....'' Kei trataba de dormir...''hubo una masacre en mi pueblo...mi madre fue a comprarme medicinas, yo ten a fiebre, mi hermana la acompa o...pero no volvieron, fueron asesinadas en esa masacre...'' Kei baj las orejas y cerr los ojos...

Lo siento... Jeriko cerr sus ojos tambi n...no quer a saber ya nada... Kei...

Si?..''

Dime...cuando viniste a mi... lo has hecho para protegerme? es decir... Eres confiable? dec a en voz baja

''as es, La maestra Victoria me mando a ti, ella ya no pod a ocultarme ni cuidarme, asi que hui contigo, no esperaba nada a cambio, aunque me has dicho que cuando puedas me llevaras a casa para regresar a mi estado natural...realmente no pienso presionarte, pero quiero que me consideres tu amigo...'' Kei se levant y la observ por un momento

Entonces debes guardar un secreto... Hizo una breve pausa...luego se levanto con ayuda de la pared Jeriko Baesinja no existe.

'' Que dices?'' Kei la miraba hacia arriba

Te eh dicho que Jeriko Baesinja est muerta...de ahora en adelante mi nombre es Jeriko Akatsuki y nada m s... observ la ventana, parecia que iba a llover...

Entiendo...'' Kei hizo una reverencia y luego se le acerc

Realmente...no puedo recordar...sus rostros... dec a en tono serio

A que te refieres?...''

a nada... se levant y suspiro nada.

Tan solo una m s... Jeriko se encontraba detr s de su querido amigo: Kimbley, este la escoltaba por un pasillo ayud ndola a escapar Tan solo una puerta m s... Kimbley aceler el paso, Jeriko lo sigui hasta que llegaron a una puerta negra de acero bien...bien... Kimbley la toc con sus manos, primero la contemplo...despu s volteo a ver a Jeriko con una mirada de placer perverso

Qu pasa?... Jeriko se alej confundida

Ven aqu ... Kimbley se le acerc , luego tom sus manos e hizo explotar las esposas que la ten an presa de las manos apres rate se dirigi a la puerta de acero y la hizo explotar con sus manos, en ese momento unos militares llegaron para asesinarlos los estaba esperando Kimbley hizo explotar las paredes sepultando a los militares, Jeriko y Kimbley salieron corriendo y los militares ya los esperaban mientras cubr an el port n que rodeaba el laboratorio Yo los distraigo...quiero que huyas dijo Kimbley sonriente, luego comenzaron las explosiones...Jeriko logr salir pero la calle tambien se encontraba rodeada de militares

Diablos! los militares avanzaban r pido, Jeriko aplaudi sus manos y toco el suelo esperando algo de alquimia, funcion , e hizo que el suelo retumbara tirando a los militares vaya! se miro las manos sorprendida wohoo! Puedo hacer alquimia con las manos sin c rculo de transmutaci n! En tu cara Victoria! comenz a saltar pero fue interrumpida por un disparo que roz su hombro AYEEE! volteo y era un militar NO ESTA VEZ! aplaudi nuevamente sus manos y toc una pared, de esta salieron picos que impidieron el paso de los militares, la otra mitad del camino estaba solo...sonri y se fue corriendo con los brazos alzados SOY LIBRE ZEUS!! SOT LI una enorme mano la detuvo, esta mano estaba en su cara disculpa! se alej ...un hombre que parecia ser un Ishballano con una cicatriz en la cara en forma de ''X'' se interpuso ....eh... Jeriko se alej , y en ese momento los militares salieron

DISPAREN! Jeriko logro evadir los disparos, los cuales estaban a punto de caer sobre aquel hombre si Jeriko no hubiera pateado sus pies para que el cayera y las balas no lo atacaran

ANDA TE DISPARAN! Jeriko se levant y se fue corriendo, lejos de aquel hombre y del laboratorio. No lo pens dos veces. Por fin, era libre, por fin!...o eso cre a... oh dios... se detuvo ya lejos del laboratorio... KEI!! Dio media vuelta de regreso al laboratorio...aunque mejor se detuvo ...libertad...Kei...libertad...Kei...libertad...Kei...libertad...Kei... susurraba confusa libertad...pelos...libertad....ladridos...libertad...necesidades...libertad segu a indecisa

Te ofrecer otra opci n... una voz gruesa interrumpi a Jeriko, era Bradley quien sonreia detr s de ella

QUE DIABLOS!? Jeriko lo volteo a ver muerta del miedo...

Qu pasa?...Kei est bien de pronto detr s de Bradley se asom Kei

hijo de... jeriko apret los pu os y frunci el ce o MALDITO KEI!.

Me ofreci pollo...'' susurr Kei mientras mov a la cola

Yo te pude dar un filetote si hubi ramos escapado juntos! exclamaba Jeriko

Era pollo fresco!'' Kei se recost de panza en el suelo y se cubri con sus dos patas delanteras

ay si como no... Jeriko suspiro decepcionada...bajo el rostro...y extendi sus manos vamos esp seme... cu ndo ser mi fecha de fusilamiento?...solo deseo saber... el mundo se le vino encima, pero Bradley aparto sus manos

S gueme... Bradley dio media vuelta, Jeriko se sorprendi , Que pasaba?...justo cuando comenzaba a caminar alguien la golpeo en la nuca desde atr s dej ndola inconsciente...todo se volvi oscuro...

Despert , una luz uniforme alumbro sus ojos, parpadeo 4 veces, luego se levant adolorida... ...nhn... volteo a todos lados...estaba oscuro salvo por esa luz, ve a tuber as en la pared, algunas mesas con utensilios de medicina al fondo, un enorme tanque lleno de quien sabe que a un lado y una especie de enredadera de tubos de metal en medio, que estaba rodeada de una mesa de metal llena de recipientes de vidrio para experimentos, libros y los mismos utensilios.  
... hola?... no obtuvo respuesta, luego escuch un jadeo...el jadeo se hizo m s fuerte Hola? Jeriko insist a, busco por todos lados...no hab a nadie Quien est ah ?... Est s bien? no obten a respuesta Kei? el jadeo no paraba, mir hacia arriba...ah , en una cruz se encontraba un chico amarrado en cadenas Que... Jeriko se alej asustada

...s came de aqu .... aquel chico sonri macabramente desde arriba ...anda... su sonrisa intimidaba a Jeriko

Quien... Jeriko retrocedi , y choc con alguien nhn.. volte , era un chico de cabellos verdes, largos y despeinados. Este ten a unos ojos purpura llenos de frialdad. Piel p lida...parecia muerto.

dime que no le tienes lastima el chico la rodeo y mir hacia arriba ese bastardo es un traicionero... Envidia se tron los nudillos

Qui n es l?... Jeriko lo observaba

Rencor... Envidia apret sus pu os sonriente

Qui n eres t ?... Jeriko se alej confundida

yo... el chico se le acerc y coloco una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su cintura Soy Envidia querida... luego sonri

Jeriko... Bradley sali desde lo oscuro del lugar sonriente Bienvenida... esa frase retumbo en su cabeza, y en el lugar...

[Ahora]

GYAAAAAH!!!! Zero le cort la cabeza a codicia, este rodo por todo el vag n hasta los pies de Jeriko...

No puedes... Jeriko segu a perpleja al fondo del vag n

-Flashback-

Hate Zero estaba incrustado con una lanza en la cabeza a la pared, comenz a llorar sangre Jeri... cerr los ojos para no volver a abrirlos...

nhn... Jeriko se tiro al suelo d bil, y asustada

Buen trabajo... dijo Lujuria sonriente.

''...hahahah...'' 


End file.
